Encontro
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Nodoka convida Negi para um encontro e ele aceita. Fic milagrosamente do Negi e da Nodoka. [como sempre, o summary naum diz poha nehuma da fic D]


_**Encontro**_

- Ah, finalmente eu vou ter um encontro de verdade com o professor Negi!

- Tá mesmo animada, hein, Nodoka?

Nodoka sorriu. Finalmente havia conseguido um encontro sem Asuna, sem Haruna, sem Yue, sem Eva, sem Kamo, sem Setsuna, sem Kasumi, sem Eva, sem ninguém. Apenas ela e o Negi. Seu amado professor Negi.

--

- Eu... Eu... Eu to bem? Tá legal?

- Tá sim, Negi! Eu pegava!

- Konoka, você já pegou...

- Ah, sim, é verdade...

Negi estava nervoso. Não seria a primeira vez q ele iria se encontrar com ela, mas seria a primeira vez que iriam sozinhos. Ele e Nodoka. Ele a livreira. Sua estimada Nodoka.

--

- O-o-lá, professor Negi!

- Pode me chamar só de Negi, Nodoka!

Apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha, Nodoka nunca conseguia se controlar na frente do pequeno professor. Amava-o por muitas coisas, mas inclusive pelo fato de ser professor com onze anos de idade. Ela tinha dezesseis, é verdade, só que não dava a mínima. Gostava dele do mesmo jeito. E não importava o que dissessem, gostava e pronto!

Negi não sabia o que fazer. Estava saindo com uma aluna! Que atitude deplorável!

"-Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso!", pensou o pequeno professor, que não conseguiu recusar ao desesperado convite da introvertida parceira livreira.

- Vamos? – perguntou o pequeno professor. Iriam para um lugar aos arredores de Mahora, mas não dentro do enorme campus. Seria uma livraria. Depois, talvez uma biblioteca. Poderiam tomar chá juntos, comer biscoitos. Talvez fosse um desejo infantil, talvez um costume britânico, porém seria divertido. Divertido e _algo mais_, assim como no encontro do festival.

- Si-si-sim... – respondeu Nodoka, hesitante. Estava com medo de fazer "aquilo" de novo.

"- Eu não vou me declarar de novo!", pensou uma decidida Nodoka. Mas todos nós sabemos que é impossível ela não fazer isso.

--

- Chegamos, Nodoka – Negi disse quando chegaram à livraria. Sim, livraria. Tudo bem que não é um lugar muito propício para um encontro, mas no caso deles, era o lugar perfeito.

Entraram e começaram a ver livros e mais livros. Livros de contos, novelas, romances, livros didáticos e mangas encadernados. Viram artbooks de histórias antigas, de histórias recentes. Livros de poesias, alguns de Literatura Inglesa – o que deixou Negi com aqueles olhinhos de criança feliz.

Fizeram suas compras, e Negi deu um livro de presente para Nodoka, que ficou muito feliz com o presente.

Depois do "divertido" passeio na livraria, foram até a biblioteca da cidade (mais livros!) ver o que eles tinham a oferecer. Nesse passeio, eles provavelmente não encontrariam livros como aqueles que Haruna e Kamo estavam colocando diante deles no dia do festival. Poderiam ver somente o que lhes interessava. Viram mais uma centena de livros juntos, leram alguns livros, recitaram poesias.

Saíram da biblioteca e foram até uma cafeteria. Sentaram e começaram a conversar.

- O que você pretende fazer na faculdade, Nodoka?

- Eu? Biblioteconomia! – respondeu Nodoka, sorridente.

- É? Realmente, essa formação combina com você.

- E o senhor? – perguntou uma curiosa Nodoka.

- Eu já terminei – responde Negi num tom óbvio – agora estou tentando ser um Magister Magi, não se lembra? – comentou Negi docemente. Nodoka sorriu.

- É verdade! Estou tão feliz com esse encontro que... – Nodoka parou e então percebeu: ela fizera aquilo de novo. Não tinha como evitar, ela não conseguia mesmo. – desculpe, eu tentei mas...

- Tudo bem, Nodoka... Eu... Gostaria de ir com você em um outro lugar, pode ser? – Negi propôs completamente vermelho.

- Clã... Claro... – Nodoka concordou tão enrubescida quanto Negi.

Terminaram de tomar o chá e foram para o lugar que Negi havia proposto. Era o jardim muito bonito de um parque; tinha flores de todas as cores, tipos, tamanhos e odores.

Negi havia pensado muito sobre aquele lugar. Ou melhor, sobre aquele dia. Ou melhor ainda, sobre aquele encontro. E sobre todos os seus sentimentos em relação à Nodoka. Gostava dela, era verdade, porém ultimamente, estava gostando dela de uma maneira mais intensa, seu coração sempre acelerava quando a via, fosse na sala de aula, fosse pelo campus de Mahora. "Será que _isso_ é amar?", ele sempre pensava quando estava sozinho no seu cantinho do quarto das meninas. Toda vez que olhava para Nodoka, sentia seu rosto ficar mais quente e, por mais que tentasse evitar, ficava com uma vontade de agarra-la e, quem sabe, beijar aqueles lábios macios. Mas aquela sua ética profissional sempre o repreendia – ele é um professor, ela uma aluna – e a razão social sempre lhe subia à cabeça – ele é uma criança, e ela quase uma mulher.

Mas agora ele não conseguiria evitar. Tão perto, sem olhos para os repreender e apenas a natureza como testemunha. Teria de dizer. _E fazer_. E seria agora.

- Nodoka, eu tenho... Não, não... Eu quero te dizer uma coisa.

- E o que seria? – Nodoka perguntou confusa.

- Eu... – Negi abaixou a cabeça - gosto de você! Sabe, faz algum tempo que eu tenho pensado sobre isso e... Essa foi a minha conclusão.

- Sério? – Nodoka indagou completamente feliz, porém extremamente confusa.

- Sim. – ele entrelaçou as mãos nas mãos de Nodoka, aproximando-a mais dele, nodoka percebeu que ele não estava mais da altura do seu peito, estava alcançando o seu queixo. " Ele cresceu uns centímetros", pensou. E estava ameaçadoramente perto – e cada vez mais fico pensando em você e em...

- Em que, Negi?

- Em... beijar – o tom de voz dele foi abaixando à medida que cada sílaba saía de seus lábios. – você. – Nodoka estava surpresa. Ele queria beija-la? Na maioria das vezes ela que tinha esse tipo de pensamento pervertido. Mas... o Negi? O professor Negi? P Cebolinha que ela tanto amava? Uma criança de onze anos de idade? – po... po... posso?

Nodoka hesitou em responder. Por um lado era o que ela mais queria; por outro, poderiam vê-la como uma garota promíscua. Respirou fundo e então decidiu: deixaria Negi beija-la. Se ele estava pedindo, talvez não houvesse problema.

- Po... Pode...

Então Negi pegou cuidadosamente o queixo de Nodoka e ficou na ponta dos pés. Nodoka abaixou um pouco e sentiu os lábios doces e inocentes de Negi tocarem nos dela. Negi nunca havia se sentido tão completo. Era tão... bom.

Negi abraçou-a pela cintura, e ela enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, apesar da diferença de tamanho. Separaram-se para tomar ar. E começaram a se beijar novamente. Nodoka sentiu algo diferente na sua boca e imediatamente pensou: "beijo à francesa". Concluiu seu pensamento com "nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom assim". Separaram-se novamente e se entreolharam, abraçados. Saíram do parque, planejando voltar para Mahora, de mãos dadas. Agora eram namorados. Pelo menos para eles.

- Segredo? – perguntou docemente Nodoka.

- Pelo menos por enquanto. Vamos esperar até as férias. Depois a gente conta.

E andaram em direção da cidade estudantil, felizes. Naquele momento, para ambos nada mais importava além da companhia um do outro. E ambos esperavam que aquilo durasse para sempre

--

_feito porque eu acho mancada a Nodoka não ficar com o Cebolinha no fim_.

_Espero q tenham gostado da fic!_

_Reviews please!_

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan!_

_(finalmente uma fanfic q naum seja Konoka x Setsuna neh?)_


End file.
